Un héritage peut tout changer
by cocolapin
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après AYITL. Rory devient l"héritière des Hayden et elle doit annoncer sa grossesse à Logan. Ce dernier est prisonnier d'un contrat. Comment vont-il s'en sortir ?


Me voici de retour. Je n'abandonne pas la fiction "un nouveau départ", je la reprend bientôt. J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fiction à propos de Gilmore Girls et je tenais à la partager avec vous. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que les reprendre. L'histoire se passe après AYITL. Bonne lecture à tous. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions sur l'histoire.

* * *

Rory Gilmore s'était toujours sentie entre deux mondes. D'un côté celui dans lequel sa mère, Lorelai Gilmore, l'avait élevée. Petite ville, petite maison, vie simple et traditionnelle loin du luxe d'Hartford. De l'autre, la haute société d'Hartford dans laquelle ses grands-parents vivaient, celui dans lequel elle avait fait ses études aussi bien à Chilton qu'à Yale. Ce monde dont sa mère à tout fait pour l'éloigner allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de porter le nom de son père, Christopher Hayden, héritier d'une des familles les plus puissantes et riche de la côte Est. Rory avait grandi selon les désire de sa mère, elle avait été à Yale et était diplômée en journalisme. Elle avait parcourt le monde comme elle l'avait toujours voulu du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Depuis maintenant presque deux ans, elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. Le journalisme avait changé, elle avait changé. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées dans les diverses maisons de ses amis aux quatre coins du monde, elle n'avait plus de chez elle, plus d'emploi. Toutefois elle avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. À son 25e anniversaire, elle avait reçu l'héritage de son arrière-grand-mère Gran (Lorelai I), ainsi que celui que son grand-père, Straub Hayden, lui avait concédé. Rory n'avait jamais touché à cet argent. Sa mère disait qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé pour le gagner et que donc elle ne méritait pas de l'utiliser. Depuis peu, elle était désignée héritière des Gilmore avec la mort de Richard. C'est elle qui gérait les affaires Gilmore à présent. Sa mère n'était pas au courant et pensait que c'était Émilie qui s'en chargeait. Elle ferait un scandale si elle apprenait la vérité. Sous peu, elle serait désignée officiellement héritière des Hayden et elle le redoutait. Elle prendrait la tête du cabinet de son père. Et oui Rory pendant ses nombreux voyages avait décidé de s'inscrire à la Harvard Law School. Encore un secret qu'elle n'avait pas révélé à sa mère, un parmi tant d'autres. Rory pensait à tout cela alors qu'elle était dans le jet familial en direction de Londres. Elle devait retrouvé Logan, et lui annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle savait qu'il devait sous peu se fiancer officiellement avec Odette. Lors de leur au revoir dans le New Hampshire elle voulait lui dire de ne pas l'épouser de la choisir elle, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Depuis elle regrettait chaque jour. Elle avait annoncé à sa mère sa grossesse. Elle l'avait plutôt bien pris. En revanche cette dernière n'admettait pas que Logan Huntzberger puisse faire partie de la vie de ses petits-enfants. Rory était retournée voir son père. Sa relation s'était améliorée avec lui, elle avait accepté de rentrer à partir de janvier dans l'entreprise familiale et d'en prendre petit à petit les commandes. Elle lui avoua les raisons de sa dernière visite. Christopher regrettait certains de ses mots, il lui a dit que lui avait bien fait de ne pas être là, mais Logan n'était pas Christopher et il voulait qu'elle aile à Londres lui donné la possibilité de choisir son destin. Et si jamais ça ne se passait pas comme prévu elle pouvait toujours compter sur son héritage et sur son nouvel emploi pour subvenir au besoin de son bébé. Il était tard déjà dans la soirée quand Rory atterrit à Londres. Son père lui avait réservé une suite au Claridge's. Il avait dit « rien de mieux pour l'héritière des Hayden », l'annonce allait bientôt passé dans la presse, elle ne pouvait donc pas ruiner la réputation de sa famille en dormant dans un simple hôtel ça se saurait. Rory tenta de dormir jusqu'au lendemain. C'était difficile. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée que Logan ne veuille plus d'elle ou qu'il rejette leur enfant. Même si au fond d'elle , elle savait que Logan l'aimait toujours. Elle le voyait dans son regard à chaque fois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à officialiser les choses avec lui. Elle avait peur du mariage ou plutôt de la réaction de sa mère face à cela. De plus Logan devait épousé une héritière, cela faisait partie du contrat qu'il avait signé avec son père. Ils avaient besoin de fonds pour redynamiser Huntzberger Publishing. C'est pour cela qu'il épousait Odette. IL ne savait pas que Rory avait l'héritage des Gilmore et encore moins qu'elle était une Hayden et qu'elle était leur héritière. Ce qui faisait d'elle la plus grosse fortune d'Hartford devant les Huntzberger. À présent elle pouvait le sauver lui et son entreprise de ce mariage qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Avant elle était prête à le laisser sauver son entreprise parce qu'elle savait que Logan avait beaucoup travailler pour, elle ne voulait pas que ce pourquoi il s'était battu ne s'écroule à cause de manque de moyens financiers, mais maintenant c'était différents. Elle avait l'argent pour empêcher cela et récupérer l'amour de sa vie et elle se battrait pour.

Rory prenait son petit déjeuner et envoya un SMS à Logan. «Je dois te parler, c'est important, je suis à Londres. As-tu un moment de disponible ? »

Logan était étonné de ce message, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais il était content. Il l'aimait et rester loin d'elle lui était difficile. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

\- « Je suis en réunion toute la matinée, on peut se retrouver de l'après-midi »

\- « Claridge's hôtel, suite 223, je préfère être à l'écart d'oreilles indiscrètes »

\- « Comme tu préfères Ace. Hâte de te revoir. Bonne matinée »

Et voilà, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la visite de Logan.

Vers 13h, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Salut, dit-elle un peu gêné. Il était là devant elle, dans son magnifique costume sur mesure avec son sourire qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Bonjour Ace.

\- Entre, je t'en prie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Le bar est plutôt bien approvisionné.

\- Macalan, si tu as.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas encore mangé je comptais prendre un room service, tu te joins à moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore mangé donc ça sonne bien. Il prit la carte posée sur le bureau et puis commanda pour eux deux. Alors Ace. Je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe. Tu veux bien me dire la raison de ta visite.

\- D'accord, mais avant ça je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver, de ne pas partir en courant ou quoi que ce soit et d'agir en adulte responsable.

\- Ace, on est plus à l'université. Je m'encours plus les jambes à moi cou dés que je panique. Et pourquoi le ferais-je d'ailleurs ?

\- Très bien. Je veux aussi que tu saches que mon intention n'est pas de gâcher ta vie, te demander de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit du genre. C'est juste que tu as le droit de savoir. Ce ne serait pas juste de te le cacher.

\- Ace que se passe-t-il ?

\- OK je vais te le dire, mais avant il y a autre chose que je dois aussi te dire. Et par pitié, ne me coupe pas. Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Voilà, lors de notre au revoir dans le New Hampshire je t'ai demandé si tu comptais épouser Odette. Tu m'as dit que c'était le plan dynastique. À ce moment-là je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours en fait, je n'ai jamais cessé. Je sais que c'est moi qui aie proposé Vegas parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir te demander plus puisque j'avais refusé ta proposition il y a toutes ces années. Et en même temps e jour là je voulais te demander de ne pas l'épouser et je n'ai pas réussi. J'avais trop peur et je savais que tu étais tenu par un contrat alors j'ai choisi la facilité je t'ai laissé partir. Mais aujourd'hui, je regrette.

\- Ace ..

Non tu as promis Logan, laisse-moi finir… Tu me manques terriblement Logan. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite ou du moins pas la principale. Certes je t'aime, mais si tu veux épouser Odette pour garder l'entreprise familiale je comprendrais. Mais tu dois savoir que lorsqu'on s'est séparé dans le New Hampshire on a conçu un petit être. Je suis enceinte. Tu mérites de le savoir. J'ai l'intention de le garder. Et si tu veux faire partie de sa vie, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. La seule chose c'est que je refuse que Odette puisse élever notre enfant.

Le regard de Logan était plein d'espoir. Un bébé, leur bébé. Rory, la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout portait son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il se leva d'un bon et la pris dans ses bras avec ce regard mi-émerveillé mi-étonné, il posa ses mains sur son ventre et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Ace, je n'ai jamais cessé. Ce bébé est la meilleure nouvelle que je n'ai jamais eue de ma vie. Il l'embrassa ensuite. Ce baiser était un mélange de douceur et de passion. Rory à bout de souffle le stoppa après quelques minutes.

\- Logan et Odette et ton mariage dans tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Rory c'est tellement compliqué. Je n'aime pas Odette je n'ai jamais voulu l'épouser, mais je suis coincé. Papa essaye de me sortit de ça, mais on ne trouve pas comment.

\- Ton père essaye … Elle fut interrompue par le room service qui leur apporta leur repas.

\- À mon tour de parler Ace. Je t'explique pendant que nous mangeons. Lorsque que je suis revenu au sein de HPG, il a été convenu avec mon père que si je revenais il devait lui et le reste de la famille rester à l'écart de ma vie amoureuse. Il était d'accord et tout se passait bien. Mais apparemment, cela n'était pas du goût de grand-père ni de maman. Ils se sont arrangés pour me tendre une embuscade et ils ont plutôt bien réussi. Papa était furieux quand il l'apprit surtout que leurs petits jeux non seulement me force à épouser Odette, mais en plus si on ne le fait pas nous risquons de perdre un investissement majeur qui nous ferait perdre beaucoup de médias.

\- Tu veux bien développer cette histoire d'embuscade et de perte d'investissement ?

\- En gros grand-père m'a proposé de me faire don de ses parts de la société celle-ci me reviendrait le jour où j'épouserais une héritière d'une fortune égale ou supérieure à celle des Huntzberger. Évidemment je n'aurais pas signé si j'avais vu cela, il a fait exprès de mettre cette condition en note de bas de page. C'était mon grand-père, je ne pensais pas que je devais me méfier. Après avoir signé, ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle avait organisé un arrangement avec la famille d'Odette sans le dire à Papa, elle m'épousait et eux finançaient en échange les nouveaux médias que nous voulions acquérir. Quand papa l'a appris il était complètement hors de lui et moi avec, mais nous n'avions pas le choix sinon nous risquions de perdre la société. Sans le mariage les parts de la société sont perdues et sans l'investissement des parents d'Odette on perd notre plus gros investisseur et on ne pourra pas acquérir de nouveaux journaux pour remonter la pente et …

\- Stop Logan. J'ai compris.

\- Non Rory tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime plus que tout, je veux être là pour notre enfant, je veux t'épouser. Tu es la femme de ma vie, mais je dois absolument trouver un moyen de me sortir de là ainsi que de sortir la société de ce pétrin. Je te le promets.

\- Je le sais Logan. Alors tu n'es pas fâché, tu veux vraiment de ce bébé ?

\- C'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris ton histoire, pour toi obtenir les parts de ton grand-père et que celle-ci reste dans la famille tu dois épouser une héritière dont la fortune vaut celle de ta famille voir plus ?

\- C'est exact.

\- D'accord et en admettant que cette personne dispose des fonds financiers suffisants, si elle peut investir dans la société ça sauverait tout.

\- Oui, mais Rory cela signifierait que …

\- Logan je dois te dire quelque chose … En fait, j'ai peut-être la solution.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu te souviens de mon père ?

\- Oui Chris.

\- Et son nom de famille ?

\- Euh… Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'après toutes ces années je ne le sache pas.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime étalé. Mais bon maintenant que ça va paraitre dans la presse je ne peux plus me cacher. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble je n'avais pas vraiment de bons rapports avec ma famille paternelle alors c'était plus facile de l'ignorer, mais à présent nos relations se sont nettement améliorées. En fait la semaine prochaine je serai officiellement reconnue comme l'héritière de la famille et je vais tout doucement prendre la tête du cabinet de mon père.

\- D'avocats ?

\- Oui, pendant que je parcourais le monde comme reporter j'ai également suivi un cursus à la Harvard Law School et je vais prendre la tête du cabinet d'ici un an ou deux. Mon nom complet est Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden.

\- Hayden ? Comme la plus grande fortune d'Hartford.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n'as jamais jugé bon de me le dire ? Tu aurais pu rabattre le caquet de ma mère avec ça.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ça ne se passait pas très bien. En fait ma mère à empêcher mon père de mettre son nom sur mon certificat de naissance, elle ne l'a pas épousé et s'est enfuie. Straub et Francine étaient furieux contre elle. Je les ai rencontrés quand j'avais 16 ans et ça ne s'est pas bien passé parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais une mini Lorelai. Puis quand je suis entrée à Yale, ils ont commencé à suivre mon parcours. Grand-père Straub avant de mourir m'a légué une certaine somme qui me devait me revenir à mon 25e anniversaire. De même de la part de la mère de grand-père Richard. Et quand grand-père est mort, j'ai été désignée comme héritière de la famille et la personne apte à se charger des affaires familiales. Il avait convenu de cela avec grand-mère et ils étaient d'accord pour que maman n'en sache rien et qu'elle pense que c'est grand-mère qui a cette responsabilité. Et comme j'ai décidé de rejoindre la compagnie de mon père, grand-mère Francine me désigne également comme son héritière.

\- Dément ! Ça veut dire que tu dépasses de loin à toi toute seule la fortune des Huntzberger ? On est sauvé. Logan la pris et la fit virevolté dans ses bras.

\- Oui on est sauvé.

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles pas m'épouser Ace.

\- Là aussi j'ai quelques précisions à faire.

\- Rory, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un autre refus.

\- Ce n'est pas un refus, juste une explication de mon refus. Il y a 10 ans je t'ai dit non non pas parce que je ne voulais pas t'épouser, mais parce que j'avais peur. Je voulais juste du temps. Du temps de pouvoir faire carrière comme Gilmore et non comme épouse Huntzberger. Et aussi le temps que ma mère se fasse complètement à l'idée ou change d'avis sur le fait que j'épouse quelqu'un issus de la société.

\- Mais elle m'a donné sa permission.

\- C'était juste une façade. Et maintenant, j'ai compris que même avec le temps elle n'aurait pas fini par accepter. Elle ne l'a toujours pas accepté. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, elle était heureuse. Mais quand elle a su que le bébé était de toi et pire encore que je voulais te le dire et peut être te récupérer elle était folle de rage. Elle a n'a cessé de me répéter que je pouvais le faire seule. Qu'elle l'avait fait que je n'avais as besoin de toi. J'étais outrée. On s'est disputée. On est revenu sur le sujet de ma naissance sur le fait qu'elle m'a éloigné de ma famille. C'était horrible. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction quand elle saura que les Hayden m'ont reconnu comme héritière et que j'ai fait un ajout à mon nom. C'est dur parce que c'est ma mère et en même temps je me rends compte que pendant toutes ses années elle m'a manipulé, elle a fait de moi sa mini elle. Elle voulait que je devienne reporter je le suis devenue. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'engage, je l'ai fait. Elle ne sait pas pour l'école de droit ni le fait que je vais reprendre le Hayden's group. Mais tant pis, je dois avancer maintenant elle ne peut plus contrôler ma vie.

\- Woah Ace. Je ne savais pas tout ça. Je pensais que ta mère et toi étiez les personnes les plus complices au monde.

\- Je le pensais aussi. On l'était. Et puis je t'ai connu et j'ai commencé à me détacher d'elle, à grandir, à devenir la femme que je suis, celle qui n'a pas peur de prendre des risques. On s'est éloigné. Je lui ai laissé croire que non, mais en fait si. Je fais attention à moi, je vis un peu plus chaque jour dans le luxe parce que je peux me le permettre. Je fais du yoga, je porte des robes de couturiers. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle a voulu m'éloigner de ce monde qu'elle détestait. Mais moi j'aime ce monde. C'est mon monde à présent. Oui, certaines facettes ne sont pas toujours belles à regarder et certaines sont vieux jeu, cependant j'aime cette vie. J'aime ne pas me soucier de comment je vais me payer telle ou telle chose demain. Que j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour que mon enfant puisse obtenir ce qu'ils veulent sans être la risée, sans devoir supplier ses grands-parents de payer pour lui !

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ça Ace.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Maintenant, c'est un nouveau départ, ou plutôt je reviens au monde auquel j'aurais dû appartenir depuis ma naissance.

Le téléphone de Logan sonna.

\- Papa. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? … Non je ne suis pas au bureau. … Maintenant ? … J'arrive.

\- Ace, je vais devoir partir mon père a besoin de moi. Une affaire urgente ! Je fais le plus vite possible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Ca te dérange si je dors ici ce soit avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non Logan. Mais ton appartement ?

\- Odette y est. Je devrais probablement passer par là pour mettre fin à cette mascarade. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je venais ici après.

\- Alors, reviens-moi vite. Mais tu es sûre que tu veux faire tout ça ? Que tu n'en voudras pas plus tard d'avoir brisé ton mariage ?

\- Rory, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas au fait que je t'aime et que tu es la seule femme que je veuille épouser.

\- Désolé, ce sont ces foutues hormones de grossesse, j'ai du mal à les gérer.

\- Est-ce qu'elles te font perdre la tête pour autre chose Ace ? Dis, Logan avec un sourire narquois plein de sous-entendus. Malgré les années et l'habitude entre eux, Rory ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand Logan lui lançait des sous-entendus sexuels.

\- C'est possible, mais ça, tu le sauras plus tard. Va retrouver ton père, comme ça plus vite c'est fait et plus vite tu es ici pour gérer ces « petits problèmes d'hormones ».

\- Avec grand plaisir Ace.

Dans la voiture pour rejoindre le bureau Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il allait être papa et il était de nouveau avec Rory. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait plus non la prochaine fois qu'il fera officiellement sa demande. Et pour couronner le tout, Rory était une double héritière de la société d'Hartford.

Une fois au bureau il frappa à la porte du bureau de son père.

\- Entrer !

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Enfin te voilà. On a un problème fils. George, le père d'Odette vient demain pour signer le contrat prénuptial. On ne peut plus reculer. Je sais que tu voulais sortir de ce mariage, mais on est foutu si tu ne le signes pas.

Au cours de ces dernières années, Mitchum Huntzberger avait vraiment changé. Il avait vu son fils travaillé dur, et devenir le jeune homme plein de ressources qu'il était à présent et il savait que cela il le devait à une personne en particulier : Rory Gilmore. Il avait vu à quel point son fils était malheureux quand elle avait dit non. Il avait perdu cette flamme qu'il avait dans le regard. Et puis un jour en revenant d'un voyage d'affaires à Hambourg il avait récupéré cette flamme. Il avait commencé à travailler comme un acharner pour l'entreprise. Mitchum avait surpris Rory et Logan plus d'une fois sans qu'ils le sachent. Ils étaient heureux pour eux. Mais il y avait cette histoire de contrat et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui, le puissant Mitchum Huntzberger s'était fait duper par sa femme et son vieillard de père. Une fois, ils s'étaient manifestés auprès des tourtereaux dans ce restaurant appartenant à la famille. Il avait eu une discussion ensuite avec Logan et depuis tentait de sortir son fils de cette situation. Et oui, Mitchum pouvait avoir un cœur. Il avait compris que s'il s'était comporté autrement avec son fils, il aurait pu éviter tous ces combats et toutes les bêtises que son fils a faites. Il savait que Rory était la personne qui maintenait son fils terre à terre et il était reconnaissant pour cela. Il n'avait jamais trouvé, contrairement à sa femme, que Rory ne méritait pas d'être une Huntzberger. Elle avait tout. La beauté, l'intelligence, la poigne. Il l'admirait. Elle était la seule personne à avoir osé un jour le remettre à sa place.

\- On a une solution papa. Logan expliqua à son père toute la situation avec Rory, ainsi que son héritage. Mitchum n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il plus oublié les origines de Rory ? Cela avait fait scandale à l'époque. Le scandale Gilmore-Hayden. Rory était la jeune femme qui à présent allait pouvoir sauver son fils d'un mariage sans amour, comme celui auquel il avait eu droit, mais en plus elle était en mesure de sauver la société. Et elle portait l'héritier de la famille Huntzberger.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Rory et toi devez vous marier au plus vite avant que la rumeur de sa grossesse ne se repende. Surtout maintenant qu'elle va prendre la tête de la compagnie de son père.


End file.
